


Existential Evenings Can Be Nice, Actually

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, Gen, Pre-Betrayal, Some Humor, Talking, it's cozy and nice and attempts into existentialism, just subtly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: Just another quiet evening in Leblanc, just one slightly annoying but curious regular who shouldn't be talking, but...Just one short dialog, filling the space with warmth and driving away anxiety.





	Existential Evenings Can Be Nice, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "If you can't see me, there's no 'me' now."

“Futaba.”

“Yeah?”

Leblanc, a booth, silence. Awkward. Unpleasant. Why did he have to come here anyway? Ah, probably waiting for Akira to show up, as usual, and they’ve been spending more time together lately, and this is getting obvious, and maybe she should’ve predicted it and stayed at home today, but she really wanted to watch Sojiro make curry and stuff, and now it’s just so cozy, sitting here in a booth, evening, almost no clients, so nice, or, well, she means, it was, it was nice before he decided to talk to her or something, she wishes he’d just mind his own coffee or something, ‘cause, like, she ain’t here for him or something, and—

“I was asking, actually, how your day went,” ah-h, such a polite boy. Absolute disgrace to the world, the fact that he’s a goddamn traitor, well, most likely, yeah, ‘cause they still need to figure that one out about their precious Mr. Detective, yeah-h…

She suddenly bounces on her place and stares at him in disbelief.

“M-my day?” her head drops to her shoulder, eyes wide. It’s Goro Akechi, after all, the guy who never talks too much, plays too many games, manipulates people, lies, smiles to the cameras. That guy. Not… not the type to casually ask a shut-in girl about how her day went. No, no, not really.

And, indeed, he smiles to her just like to those cameras. There’s something unsettling about it when you see it live. All the sweetness works for the screens and Instagram posts, not in real life when she knows he has no business smiling like that.

Besides, there’s something in his eyes that cameras couldn’t catch. As if… something… brok—

He notices the way she looks at him and stops smiling that wide, changing expression to mildly peaceful and turning halfway back to his coffee waiting at the counter, “I see, I guess I didn’t choose the right moment. Forgive me.”

She snorts quietly, still suspicious of him, but less… Kinda.

“What, too many thoughts on your mind, huh?”

He winces for a moment, then looks at her, slightly intrigued, “I guess so.” He then moves the spoon in his coffee a few times, staring into space. Slowly comes back to reality. “How did you know?”

She gives him a skeptic look, ‘cause, uh, who could know better than her about this anxious state in which even your misanthropic soul reaches out for some contact, just for the sake of escaping the vicious circle of chaos in your head.

He smiles again, awkwardly, “I see, you won’t tell, that’s fine.”

She doesn’t know if he’s convincing her or himself, because she’s definitely not the one here who would think it’s not fine. Weird thought, honestly. She sighs and leans back, softly hitting the seat.

“Want some advice?” she asks no one in particular, but it’s not like there’s anyone else on the floor right now, even Sojiro is gone for supplies. Goro nods, though she barely notices from her current angle. Pleasant boy, but stupid. Or maybe he actually hoped she wouldn’t notice. It’s not every day that you accept advice from a gamer shut-in who is also three years younger than you. Pfft, as if it matters that much…

She puts her palms on her face, covering the eyes from any light. It’s dark.

“So,” she comments, “that’s how you escape. From thoughts. And stupid questions.”

There’s a long moment of silence first.

Then he chuckles.

She moves one finger to look at his face, pouting a bit. But, to her surprise, he’s laughing at himself, not her. Goddamn Goro Akechi.

“I see, that’s how it works… You close your eyes, you don’t see me, and you pretend that I… No, I actually just disappear. There’s no me,” he lets out a small wheeze and wipes a bit of sweat off his forehead. His eyes glister, “That’s pretty dark, Sakura-kun. Or, rather, existential, don’t you think?”

“Been reading too much philosophy books before sleep, you know,” she jokes with a serious face, and, truthfully, that’s not that much of a joke. Though, who the hell would read philosophy in bed? Mornings are for these things…

“I see, I see,” he repeats again, and his smile seems more and more genuine. “Thank you.”

She covers her eyes again and smirks, hiding a little blush. Maybe he’s a total ass and a traitor, but that they will know later. For now, that’s… this evening… is actually pretty sweet.

“You’re welcome,” she mutters.

Announced by the song of chimes, Sojiro returns. Sounds of quiet life and movement slowly fill the air, and all the dialogs become unnecessary in a thin, calm atmosphere of total understanding.


End file.
